<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photograph Dream (on the getaway mile) by thiswasahugemistakero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962489">Photograph Dream (on the getaway mile)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasahugemistakero/pseuds/thiswasahugemistakero'>thiswasahugemistakero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But you do you, Fluff, M/M, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, and i am bad at visualizing people so they kinda are, introspective Party Poison, it's been awhile, nobody talks at all, oops i forgot the girl again, they be cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasahugemistakero/pseuds/thiswasahugemistakero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been five years since Poison met Ghoul. </p><p>A lot has changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photograph Dream (on the getaway mile)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk this is bad but have some fluff. it's been awhile since I've written anything, so have some short and sweet thoughtful Party. </p><p>hope you'll be well soon. or continue being well. you you at least. </p><p>Ro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 years. </p><p>16 years since the rise of BL/ind.<br/>
10 years since he stopped taking the pills.<br/>
8 years since he and Kobes ran out to the desert.<br/>
6 years since Jet, Kobra, huddled together in Dr. D’s basement, planning the raid on the Drac hideout.<br/>
5 years since the Fabulous Killjoys got their name.<br/>
5 years since he met Ghoul. </p><p> </p><p>He’s sitting, or rather sleeping, beside him now. Dark hair curling above his shoulders, so different from the short, choppy cut he wore before. Fresh ink peaks out from his shirt collar, two ray guns, green and yellow, crossed at the hilt. He's more scarred, but maybe less scared. At least they don’t need to hide their fears from each other anymore. </p><p>Poison remembers the grimy, all in, raging guy he met five years ago. Before the killjoys, Ghoul was a leader in his own right. All dark ink, dark hair, and neon green. His old band of rebels were unstoppable, and poison despised them. </p><p>Well, that’s not quite right. Ghoul’s crew had anger, were undefeated, took out more dracs than any other. But they didn’t have vision. They were violent, with reason, but not purpose. </p><p>It didn’t help that Fun Ghoul was a charmer. Still is. </p><p>Technically, it had been six years since they had met. Their crews had worked together in the raid, and for a moment they fought back to back. </p><p>Ghoul shifts against his shoulder, making a soft sound in his sleep. They’re always like that now. But six years ago, he would’ve sworn on the witch that it never happened. Poison smiles at the memory. </p><p>No, the first time they met, Poison was an idealist. Naïve, but capable. To him, Ghoul had been jaded, pessimistic, running from BL/ind just because no one could tell him what to do. Another rebel without a cause. </p><p>He was so wrong. </p><p>Five years ago, Ghoul sang for one of Dr.D’s broadcasts, and Poison saw him. Five years ago, after an attack that left Ghoul’s team shattered. Five years ago, he was overwhelmed but just how wrong he was. While he sang about being lost, and trapped, and empty. He could see his words, felt that Ghoul could understand.</p><p> When the station was ambushed, Ghoul was in his element. Poison will never forget the look on Ghoul’s face as he screamed out that he had nothing to lose. It was devastating. Ghoul had rushed to protect Kobes, even though he was barely older than the kid. Poison saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was revolutionary. Explosive. And giving up. </p><p>The Killjoys didn’t let that happen. </p><p>He clutches him closer now. Remembering. His face is different. He's never seen that kind of pain on him again. There are more marks now, too.  The scar on his eyebrow from the window of the ‘AM exploding. Mark across his forehead from a close call with a Drac mask. The small holes on his lip from where the piercing used to be.  Party’s favourite, though, are the small crinkles against his eyes and lines around  his mouth from laughing, smiling, living.   </p><p>It makes Poison smile, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks y'all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>